


Crashed into the sea

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Lost in Space (TV 1965)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bermuda Triangle, Episode-AU: s02e21 Rocket to Earth, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e21 Rocket to Earth, Underwater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: I've had the first seven chapters written for months and kept it there but after watching the beginning of Poseidon, I decided that this disaster fic had to be shown. And no SMITH DOES NOT DIE.





	1. departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had the first seven chapters written for months and kept it there but after watching the beginning of Poseidon, I decided that this disaster fic had to be shown. And no SMITH DOES NOT DIE.

Smith packed his uniform into the luggage, his form of communication with his former employers hidden in a glove compartment above, sneaking in artifacts of his time in space. The year was 1999. A simple year that meant more than anything to him. It plagued his mind as a number of Hell. It stood as numbers of hardship, homesickness, and distress but one that had been softened by company. 

He eyed at his notebook set on the sleeping bag. Weighing whether or not to tempt the young boy as his companion for the long trip back to Earth. It would soften the trip and make it the more bearable just as he had made it being trapped on Gulbaris. He looked toward the center of the residential deck noting of the rest of the men (along with Judy and Penny) finishing their supper. Maureen was back upstairs tending to the garments of the family. And his uniform wouldn’t be part of the uniform repair chore; all together not part of the family. 

I didn’t want to go alone. And yet, the Robinsons refused to entertain him the idea of allowing one of their own to go with him. It was obvious. They knew his intentions and disagreed with it as spoken of only earlier, quietly, yet pointedly. Leave it? And the boy would go after him. Perhaps. He looked aside from the installed chair then back toward the galley. He would have a companion. 

He lowered his gaze.

A very _unhappy_ companion. 

If the Robinsons refused to spare one of their own as a companion then he could do with leaving them in regret of not having offered to go with him back to greener pastures. 

_Unhappy castaways until rescue came their way._  
  
He remembered the last time that the time loop had gone, exactly to the letter, just as it had been going thousands if not millions of times before. It was painful putting Will into that pain over and over. This abrupt and changed action left them in pain. Considerable pain that was horrible in all its formats not knowing if they knew about making the decision in not saying farewell.

Pain that they would have to live with for the rest of their lives as Maureen told him and had told him countless times. And the time loop would be over. He would be free and so would they be. They had the freedom and the chance of reaching Alpha Centauri. And he would be the cause of their lives being spared not once but twice; the Robinsons alive and well, even happy, just as he was. 

Smith slipped the notebook into his luggage then clipped it close.

Smith slipped the notebook into his luggage then clipped it close. 

“Oh. . . the pain. The pain.” Smith muttered to himself looking up toward the ceiling, then lowered his gaze toward it. “The pain will be worth it.”  
  
He slipped it against his side then closed the door to his cabin to meet with Fate and watched as their attention briefly went on to them then back off again. 

“Farewell, Professor, Major.” Smith said. “I hope you enjoy having your own room.”

Don grunted. 

“Judith . . .” Smith regarded them. “Penelope.”

They were eating, silently, paying no attention to him. 

“You can expect the rescue party here very soon,” Smith said. “It will be worth the task that you so despise of me taking.”

He went toward the elevator then slapped on the upper section of it once the barrier had been drawn. He waved back at the silent family. 

“Adieu.”

Smith twiddled his fingers watching the residential deck retreat before his eyes then be replaced by the conn. Maureen was seated where she normally put herself, in a chair, beside a basket full of uniforms. All of which accounting for her family humming to herself. He slid the barrier open then closed it behind him. He slid the luggage down to his side then began to walk away heading toward the door of the ship. The astronavigator was in the dome above his head waiting to be extracted for the voyage into the stars. Someday, they would be back in the stars. 

“Doctor Smith.”

Smith paused, lowering his head, as she continued with her stitching.

“Yes, madame?”

“Aren’t you going to say goodbye?”

Smith shifted toward her. 

“I was under the impression that your family didn’t wish to share another word with me after dinner.” Smith said. 

“Not all of us, Doctor Smith,” Maureen said. “We can forgive you for the other troubles you get into with ease but this. . .”

“This time, you cannot forgive stealing a spaceship right away.”

“Precisely, Doctor Smith.”

“It is the only good thing I would have done for your family.”

“You could have asked your master to do that task. A side mission,” she kept her gaze on the stitching. “It would have been acceptable for us.”

Smith was silent for a single moment that Maureen raised her attention up from the orange neck collar. 

“I fear if I had asked. . .” Smith began to admit, frankly, but his tone full of fear. “The offer would be taken off the table.” _Or worse_ , Smith winced. _Another comfortable trance that I don’t want to get out of without a fight._ He lowered his head.

“I hear you,” Maureen reached out and put a hand on his clasped hands in his lap holding on to the luggage. 

Smith turned his gaze upon her. 

“This is a very rare opportunity to come by, madame.” Smith noted. “Perhaps, you can get to Alpha Centauri. Soon. Very soon.”

“Perhaps.” Maureen said, withdrawing her hand from his hand with a smile. “Last two years, I used to think you were a threat. But now, you are just a old and sad endearing old man trying to get home. You are not as threatening as you were before. You are so desperate to return to Earth that you would put my family at risk.”

“Unqualified to face space, frightened of aliens when first encountering them. And helpless at denying the situations that become available to you on going home.”

Smith didn’t argue back against her assessment; he only nodded, silent. 

“But . . .” Maureen said. “you have made a good companion for the children.”

“Dragging me into their playtime,” Smith said turning away. 

“They like you.” Maureen said. “Judy and Penny . . . they can’t say goodbye when their friend is stealing just to get home. Will and Robot can. I can do that because you have been a good friend when I need it. When we have all needed to talk.”

Smith turned back toward her. 

“They will always regret not saying goodbye.” Smith pointed out. 

“That is their prerogative.” Maureen said. “And their regret.”

“Hmm, indeed.” 

“Fate stuck us together for a reason. I didn’t know why she decided that you get stuck in my home and send our ship off course all those years ago. I don’t think I would until I saw how the children were enjoying being in space. Having a friend. Five years of no one on Gamma; just us. It would be very lonely.” Maureen admitted. “Goodbye, Doctor Smith.”

“Adieu, madame.” Smith nodded on the verge of tears. “I am almost certain that we shall meet on better circumstances!” He unzipped his pant pocket then took out his handkerchief then started to walk away from her patting away the unexpected tears as his voice started to crack. “I know we will.” 

“You talk as if we will never see each other again.” Maureen said. 

“It happens to everyone.” Smith turned his head aside, softly, the tears that were falling down went unseen by Maureen. “Social circles collapse after parties go their separate ways.”

“It will be alright, Doctor Smith.” Maureen replied. “The future isn’t set in stone and we will keep in contact after we arrive to Alpha Centauri. I have a feeling that the social circle that you made with this crew won’t collapse to easily.”

“Indeed,” Smith said. “See you. . .” Smith let it hang. “Later.”

Smith nodded then resumed his walk ahead of her dabbing at the tears around his chin that had fallen from his eyes. Smith descended down the platform to the conn to the outside of the Jupiter 2 dabbing his handkerchief at his face. Robot and Will turned around to face the older man as he approached them. 

He lowered the handkerchief away from his face as he released a sigh then came to a pause between them and put down the luggage then lifted himself back up turning his gaze upon Robot for a moment then over toward Will. He reached his hand out for the boy’s shoulder, first, then for Robot. 

“My dear friends,” he tore his attention off the machine then back down to Will. “We have tasted the bitter and the sweet together.” He looked up toward Robot. “And now the time has come to say farewell.” 

“It is not going to be the same without you, Doctor Smith,”

“Those are also my sentiments.” 

Smith was touched as he turned his attention back on to Will. 

“I shall miss you, dear William.” He took his hand off the boy’s shoulder then lowered his gaze, aside, regretful. “I shall also miss you,” his voice started to crack with emotion. “Bubble headed booby.”

Robot emulated the sound of sneezing. 

“Oh, Doctor Smith.” Robot put a claw on the man’s shoulder so Smith leaned forward toward him. “Don’t go. Stay with us. We need you.”

“There, there.” Smith was genuinely touched as he slid the claw off his shoulder as feelings were overtaking him. _He used to be so robotic in the beginning_. _He has grown so much_. “Pull yourself together. We must be brave.” Then nodded. 

“Forgive me for this emotional display, Doctor Smith.” He turned his attention away, closing his eyes, shaking his head, heartbroken. “Good. . . Good. . . .” he turned his head toward Robot quite sadly. “Good-bye, my friend.”

Robot emulated the sound of sneezing. 

“Here,” Smith handed his handkerchief to the man. “Blow your bubble.” 

Robot sneezed as he turned away then rolled away watched by the older man then he turned his attention off. 

“You really like the Robot, don’t you, Doctor Smith?”

“How can one have a affection for a insensitive machine, William?”

Robot whirred toward Doctor Smith sending a glare between blowing his grill. 

“That silly stupid lovable old ninny.” Smith said, his voice cracking further, ready to break down into tears.

Robot blew into his grill then whirred away as the two looked toward him. Slowly, they turned their attention off Robot to face each other as Smith’s thumb rubbed against the edge of his hand.

“Doctor Smith, if I weren’t so grown up. . .” Will started. “I think I might cry.” 

“So would I,” Smith replied, he started to sob. “But, we’re too adult for that sort of thing.” then another sob as a tear came down. “Aren’t we?”

Will hugged the older man. 

“Good-bye, Doctor Smith.” Will said. 

“Farewell, adieu.” he patted on the boy’s head softly and gently as another tear came down his cheek. “Sweet prince.” he released another sob, another pat on the boy’s head, allowing another tear to come down. _I’ll miss you so dearly, my dear boy._ “Adiue.”

It was Will who broke off the hug then Smith gave him a small pat on the shoulder looking aside, heartbroken. Smith wiped off what was left of the tears with his sleeve then recomposed himself and picked up the luggage. He didn’t spare another look back to the Jupiter 2. What he did spare himself of was looking back at the people who hadn’t said goodbye. _Judith. Penelope. Don, John_. His heart ached for them. 

Smith picked up his luggage then regarded Will with a sniffle then lifted his chin up and Robot for one last time then sniffled. 

“Farewell.” Smith said, miserably, then sniffled as he walked on ahead of them into the dark. 

He walked into the dark, quickly, wishing for the entire ordeal to be over with as he sniffled. 


	2. Mr Zalto

He was alone just as he had entered their lives and exited their lives. 

Perhaps, not quite alone. 

He had allies that could speak up for his character upon the return to Earth. Characters who were going to be his heroes just as he was going to be to them. He walked further and further into the night sniffling away, sobbing, until all those feelings were gone. And the door to the lab was the first thing he saw after having blurred vision for a good length of time. And all those sad feelings went away replaced by glee as the door opened before him. 

Orange light poured into the dark then he walked in. 

“Mr Zaaalltoo!” Smith called. “Ah, Mr Zalto!”

He arrived inside with a grin then put his luggage on the one of the luggage. 

“Ah, Doctor Smith!” He rubbed his hands. “You’re late,” he pointed toward him with a grin. “I was beginning to think you changed your mind!”

“By all means sir, I have been waiting for this opportunity to take this trip for a very long time!”

“Good. Good.” Zalto looked down then back up toward Smith. “I see you brought luggage.”

“Just a few simple necessities,” Smith nodded with a grin. “Well. . . we’re all ready to go!”

“Good. Do you remember your instructions?”

“Exactly. I am to get five hundred miles of the asteroid. And then I am to launch the rockets in the nose cone of the spaceship.”

“Right.”

Smith nodded, grinning, giddly. 

“And they’ll strike the deserted asteroid.” Zalto said. “Explode. And spell out my name in flaming letters.”

“Exactly so. And then I am to adjust my controls and return.”

Zalto looked aside then the expression faded. 

“Yes. Yes.” Zalto turned his attention back. “Well, it’s getting late! I think you should board the spaceship.”

“My dear Zalto, I cannot tell you how much I appreciate this opportunity!”

“It’s my pleasure. Enjoy! Enjoy!”

Smith nodded. 

“I intend to. You’re very kind.” He paused, briefly. “Well. . . Good-bye.” He waved at the magician then began to walk on past him. 

“Bon voyage!” Zalto waved back and picked up the luggage.

Smith started to climb up the stairs then thought for a second then descended down. 

“Mr Zalto!”

“Yes, Doctor Smith.”

Smith looked down the suitcase then pointed down toward it. 

“My suitcase.”

“Oh.” He handed it to the older man with a smile. “Your suitcase.”

“Thank you,” Smith said, politely. “Good-bye.”

“Bon voyage!” Zalto shook his hand with a grin. 

Zalto guided the older man up the stairs then watched him opent eh door to the craft. He turned his attention over from the door observing the white helmet left on the stair steps. 

“Doctor Smith!” Zalto cried.

“Yes, Mr Zalto?” He turned around then descended down the stairs and paused in front of him. “Yes!”

“Your safety helmet!” Zalto gestured toward the helmet then Smith closed his eyes and reopened them. 

“My. . . safety. . . helmet?” Smith glared toward Zalto. 

“I’m absolutely sure,” Zalto grinned gesturing toward the helmet. 

“Thank you,” Smith was handed the safety helmet. He looked up toward Zalto. “Bon voyage.”

“Goodbye,” Zalto waved back with a grin – one that Smith didn’t share as he turned around – toward the older man.

Smith was guided up the stairs by Zalto, it felt like a eternity to the magician, helping him up the stairs. 

“Careful.” Zalto said, softly. 

Smith peered in with a grimace toward the cramped interior then back. 

“It’s very small.” Smith complained. 

Zalto waved then Smith went inside. 

“Happy flight pattern!”

And the door was closed behind him. He turned toward Zalto, one last time, then waved back at him with a smile that grew before Zalto’s eyes and one that was returned by his grin and a wave that was happy as he could be. Zalto clapped running away headed toward the launch system. It was going off perfectly. Just the way that Smith had planned, constructed, and thought to himself in his perfect way home. 

And Smith made himself comfortable in the second seat beside him. He peered out, looking on, aniticipating one of the Robinsons to come running out and insist that he stay. Or not go alone for that matter. He listened to the groaning of the door above him open revealing the stars above the nose cone of the ship. Then there was smoke and he was flying in the air heading for the asteroid. Quickly, just as he had practiced, Smith changed the course to Earth and leaned back into the chair clasping on to the steering leveler. 

“Earth, Earth, Earth at last! Goodbye, Sector Gamma 6.30! Goodbye, being lost! Adieu! Adieu!”

He looked down toward the shrinking planet then his facial features grew full of sorrow at what he was leaving behind. 

For now, at least. 

Smith kept the course steady. 

Waiting as each minute ticked by.   
  
And he was alone just as he had gone into space the first time. 

* * *

Will retreated into the Jupiter 2 by Robot’s side. 

“How are you, Will?”

“I could feel better if Doctor Smith were staying,” Will admitted. 

“Has he left?” Maureen asked. 

“I saw his spaceship go into the stars,” Will said. 

“Must be a very happy man,” Maureen said. 

“Getting what he has always wished for,” Will said. “I hope so.”

Maureen lowered the garment into her lap then reached out and took his hand then smiled. 

“I didn’t anticipate him coming into our lives and leaving his mark the way he did,” Maureen said. “But, he did. I thought it was going to be a very ugly time with him and he was going to spend most of it in exile on Priplanus.”

“I thought that too.” Will admitted. “I thought it was going to come down to just him and me. Because we always stick together. We always do-- _did_.”

Maureen put her hand on the side of his arm and smiled. 

“You always will,” Maureen said. “William.”

Will smiled back toward his mom then hugged her. 

“I miss him.” Will said.

Maureen patted on his back. 

“So do I.” Maureen said. “So do I.”

Their hug ended a moment after then the boy went down to the lower deck with Robot in tow beside him. Maureen resumed stitching the uniform but got up to her feet carrying the uniform in her hands. She peered out, leaning against the doorway, gazing toward the colorful night sky in awe then she smiled.

She smiled widely at the stars. Happy for once. Someone was going to bring hope to the mission. More hope that could turn into a opportunity of a completed mission. She watched the space pod streak into the sky soaring past planets at a time headed for Earth as a white consistent orbed light. Things were going to be turned right. She was certain of it. 

Maureen pressed a button then the door closed with a soft metal wheezing sound then returned to her chair and resumed stitching. She finished stitching up Will’s uniform then put down the uniform and reached down for Smith’s unif----

Maureen laughed as she picked up John’s uniform instead. 


	3. Sweet beautiful Earth

The ride felt to be two hours long as Smith rested in the back. He reflected over the long journey and smiled at fond memories. Memories that were unpleasant had became pleasant with time. And company that he could fondly recall as time went on and on for him. He smiled to himself in content. He used his free hand to slip out the champagne including the glass cup for the trip. With care and turning a control console into his balancing act, he poured himself a glass. He looked on spotting Earth getting closer to him. 

“Earth! EAAAARTH! Look at you! So beautiful! So marvelous! So untouched and kind! I have missed you!”

He looked toward his side and grimaced. 

“Shame I had to reach you all alone.” Smith shook his head.

He raised the glass up toward the approaching planet. 

“To a prosperous and new future, madame!”

He took a couple sips at a time then put it back into the luggage and clipped it close. He set it aside on the other side of the room and grinned facing the planet getting closer. He could be forty-three minutes away from the planet. Minutes that felt like hours as he got closer and closer to the planet. His radio came to life with a crackle. Smith tossed on the safety helmet with difficulty, opened the small portable door, then picked up the radio. 

“Alpha Control, this is Doctor Zachary Smith of the Jupiter 2 expedition party!” 

He waited a full moment before repeating as he leaned forward. 

“Alpha Control, can you read me! Alpha Control, do you read me!”

His voice grew stirred in concern as he repeated himself. 

“Alpha Control, can you read me?”  
  
_Click._

He looked on, puzzled, but irritated toward the unresponsive control center set on the planet.

_Something is not right._

“Attention: This is United Defense Command Headquarters calling alien spacecraft. You will identify yourself.”  
  
“I have returned from a long and torturous journey with coordinates to the current location of the Jupiter 2 and her crew. I am willing to hand over precious information regarding the disappearance of the Jupiter 2 with diplomatic immunity. I require diplomatic immunity upon landing, do you read me? Do you read me? DOOO YOOU REAAAAD MEEE?”

“Identify yourself or we will be forced to take action!”

“Colonel Zachary Smith of the United States Space Corps! Col Z. Smith of the United States SPACE CORPS! I AM A COLONEL OF THE UNITED STATES SPACE CORPS! Stop ignoring me!”

“This is a final warning.” Replied the officer. “Identify yourself, or we will be forced to attack.”

“This is ridiculous!” Smith proclaimed. “Absurd, insulting, to my good name! I am a benign creature, dear officer!”

The ship struck from side to side and the craft moved away. 

“No!” Smith cried, readjusting the course. “So close!”

 _Why are they firing at me?,_ Smith thought, panicked. _I am a human!_

He got closer as the planet came into view. Then he slid forward a level releasing the rocket toward the oncoming one headed his way. It exploded as he went on past making his ride shake from side to side. That was one shot. Now he had another one that was left. He scowled at the development. 

“ATTENTION ALL UNITS, WE HAVE A HOSTILE UFO HEADED THIS WAY. ATTENTION ALL UNITS!”

“I am most certainly not hostile, you arrogant vile ninny!” _I am answering them and they simply refuse to reply! Act as if they can’t hear me._

He paused as it hit him as he lifted his head up and his eyes flashed open as terror traced through his very being. 

_Heavens, they can't hear me! They can't hear me!_ His face fell as the realization was apparent. No wonder Zalto had looked aside! He had never intended to see him again. The look of regret, the look of ‘not the way that it is supposed to go’, and secretive aside look. He had not intended for anyone to know who was in the ride and what was being done. It was a nasty surprise for the entirety of all parties involved. His face paled. 

_It's a one way line!_ His mind raced with tragic thoughts as he searched for a suitable place to live. He watched as the rockets approached him and he felt the most helpless that he had ever been into. He gulped with his silent thoughts. _I am doomed! I am doomed! Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh no, I should have stayed with them. I shouldn't have said goodbye! I should have stayed with William!_

He looked back toward the control console. 

_I have TWO rockets! Two bullets for self defense. Ah ha!_

Smith slung forward the leveler and the rocket flew out from the nose cone headed toward the fleet of rockets. 

_So close, so undeniably close, I can’t go back now!_

He couldn’t and he knew it; there wasn’t enough fuel for the return trip as the ship trembled from side to side. More rockets were coming. He slid the leveler forward acting as a means of his defense but some of the blast crashed against his shuttle. And he felt sick to his stomach. He regained his bearings as a grin appeared on his face. _I am not doomed! AFTER ALL!_ The ship shook from side to side being blasted by the remains of the destruction. 

“Come on,” Smith said, his hand trembling on the steering leveler and he broke through the atmosphere of the planet. Gentle rolling bubbly clouds were the first sight that he saw. “Give me a landing!”

A missile struck his ride sending him off course from where he wanted to land. 

“Noo! YOU FOOLS!” Smith cried watching the tip of Florida fly by him. “NOOO!”

* * *

Will trudged into his room and slipped out of his Jupiter 2 civilian wear and changed into his colorful pajamas. 

He tossed his clothing into a pile across from him and slipped into his sleeping bag.

It was a few moments that he took and needed to become comfortable in the sleeping bag then fell asleep eased by the thought that his friend was on his way to landing back on American soil and hand over coordinates to their planet.

The doctor would enjoy it and it would annoy the major to no end that his older nemesis had saved them but he would have gotten over it in time that passed. But, never completely in arguments that would arise in the future about the expedition made it to Alpha Centauri. Will fell asleep listening to a tangent of a imaginary conversation the two would share about it. 


	4. The pod's descent

Smith looked on to see a vast wave ahead of him and then there was another crash from the neighboring missile. Smith adjusted his course flying out of the range of fire further and further across from the nation that he had been born and raised in. Now, he had been chased away. He had limited fuel and it wasn’t going to end pretty if he didn’t find a landmass to crash in with what little that he had left. And there was no greenery in miles in sight as he kept himself still. 

“I must be going hundreds if not thousands of miles into the ocean. Wonder how far I am.” he frowned. “Can’t be far.”

He grimaced. 

“I hope.”  
  
Smith watched the sky turn dark and the sea became a ravaging cruel version of itself. His craft crashed into the rising waves. Everything was still, but water was striking the sides of his vessel, and he let go of the leveler. He was home. Home at last. He had landed on it. Somewhere in the middle of a dark and unwelcoming storm. 

_Next problem, getting to land_. He closed the lid to his safety helmet then peered out observing a large wave headed his way. _Oh dear!_ It was the largest wave that he had seen—his mind thought back to moments of before being lost. No, it wasn’t the largest nor the tallest wave that he had been in the presence of but it had been from afar and in a larger craft safe and sound. Smith’s eyes flashed open wide then buckled himself up and grasped on the arm rest of the chair. 

“Oh no! No! NO! NO!”

The wave crashed against his vessel then he felt as it was shaken from side to side. He looked out the window observing the water had over taken it. Smith cried, horrified, then closed his eyes and braced himself for a uncomfortable but painful end in the storm. He listened to the sound of the craft being thrown from side to side and he grasped in the arm rest then wrapped himself around the chair and felt somewhat safer. He slid his eyes open as the shaking stopped. He crawled up to the front then looked down observing a cruise ship below. 

“Oh dear. Oh sweet heavens! It mustn’t be true. This is horrifying!”

He slipped back into the chair and buckled himself up and squeezed his eyes shut bracing for a unjustified even more painful ending. The wave carried him over then his ship fell crashing against the side of the cruise ship flying on through it breaking walls, windows, mirrors, bedrooms, and leaving a nice sized hole in the hull then crashed into the water with fleeing life boats trying to get a safe distance away from it ahead of him.

Smith opened his eyes spotting them then relaxed until he heard the sound of a wave from behind him. He grasped on to his figure and braced himself for the rest of a chaotic storm. His ship was thrown, twirled, and dived underwater over the powerful sound of the wave. And his helmet absorbed in the friction keeping his head well protected. He squeezed his eyes close. The lapping of the waves against the craft grew softer and lighter. 

He slid open the container to his safety helmet then opened the door to the spaceship. He looked up toward the cackling storm that made it hard to see what was going on in the sky. He looked up toward the stormy sky and thought, _the Robinsons are somewhere out there._ The thought that they were alive and well, still searching for Alpha Centauri, being kind and generous, comforted him. Safe on land with a ship that could tolerate being underwater and withstand water pressure.

They could make it to Alpha Centauri with these qualities or not reach it at all with aliens taking advantage of it. Instead, Smith chose otherwise. _They will make it. They can wait._ They were going to be very alone until the rescue ship came on their way. It was a delay in their rescue and he knew that: painfully. The delay could be accepted. The isolation from civilization, the loneliness, and bleakness could only last for so long as part of the delay. A delay in which he would see them, again. Smith was certain; he was going to see them.   
  
He knew their destination. He knew where they were unlike the millions of people on Earth. However, he couldn’t see them physically from face to face like everyone. But, he could see the faint star system in which they were. He braced along the glass door using the handle as his guidance with a yelp as the craft swept from side to side. He looked on spotting debris floating on the water. 

He reached forward stepping on the platform looking on grasping on to the door handle of the glass dome looking on hearing the powerful crashing of the waves. He looked around feeling a tremble overwhelm him. He was swung back as a smaller wave sent it back. He staggered forward on the platform then picked up a neighboring large piece of debris floating by him. He slid the door close partially then began to paddle. 

“Doctor Smith!” Smith nearly dropped what he was holding at the sound of Will’s voice. “You shouldn’t be hanging outside of the ship so close!”

Smith’s shoulders lowered then he turned toward Will. 

“Nonsense, my dear boy!” Smith chimed back. “We are on the top half of the raging sea!”

The boy was peeking halfway out of the ship. 

“Doctor Smith, there is a big chance that we are on the bottom.”

“William, how did you get aboard?”

“I sneaked in while you were talking with Zalto.”

“How did I not notice you?”

“You were so absorbed in talking with Mr Zalto that I could give you the slip.”

“Makes sense.” Smith smiled over the rainy and dark stormy gloom atmosphere. “Checks out. I was in a rush being so focused on getting home.”

“A little too absorbed about getting home.” Will added. 

“Get over to some debris and help me paddle out of this storm, my dear boy!” Smith shouted over the powerful storm. “We have to do it together!” 

“Okay, Doctor Smith!” Will replied. 

Smith paddled the ship forward with help from the boy. He looked over, occasionally, checking on the boy. He had left without the boy and he hadn’t left his journal behind for him to find. How could he have—his mind halted. 

The boy could have easily hitched a ride on the back of the craft and been protected by his spacesuit that he had put on. Smith smiled to himself, looking on toward the boy. He had decided to go with him after all. But a couple hours with only minimal oxygen and evading explosive blasts? If he had packed two oxygen tanks and been smart about avoiding the rockets then he could have easily lived. That was answer enough.

They paddled against the storm keeping themselves balanced on the platform for hours being swept back and forth by the fierce waves of the sea. Even fighting against them to go somewhere that the waves did not want. Smith was starting to feel strained and tired from the ordeal so he slid open his helmet then wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead with a sigh. The older man looked up spotting the loud thunder that cackled in the distance. The sky was still throwing a fit and didn’t seem to be lighting up any time soon.

“William, we must return into the craft!”

“So soon?”

“I need a break,”

“Okay, Doctor Smith!”

Will and Smith made it into the craft then sat down. 

“William.”

“Yeah?”

“What changed your mind, my dear boy?” he looked down in concern. “Your family, your ship, your friend. . .”

“Doctor Smith, wherever you are, that’s family enough.”

Smith grinned. 

“We resume fighting as warriors in the next hour against the powerful sea!”

“Sounds great!”

* * *

Will fell asleep late into the new morning beside Smith. 

Smith poured himself another glass and downed it in one gulp then put it back into the suitcase. 

His eyes focused on the stormy weather outside of the pod that he considered a ill fated shelter—

_Or my tomb._

Smith looked over toward the boy then put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it–felt so real. 

Was Will a piece of his imagination as his mind making acting as a coping mechanism of being alone?

Feeling Will’s warm shoulder brought some doubt. 

* * *

Will was awakened from his slumber by the older man shaking his shoulder. He was handed a makeshift paddle and the door was swung open. The storm outside was just as fierce and intimidating as he had left it. The boy leaped out and slid only to be caught by the older man’s icy large hands and they staggered back as the craft groaned being swept aside from the powerful waves. Smith relaxed his grip then staggered over away from the boy. Will moved to the other side and started to paddle. 

Will paused then looked up seeing waves of sizes and width in distance surrounding the small craft. Smith looked in the direction that the boy was gazing in. It was a small natural made crater between the waves so much so that in Smith’s mind, and in the world’s mind, it was a insignificant little craft about to be downed into the deepest reaches of the depth. Their chances of survival became slim once he processed the math but the odds were ones worth fighting against. 

“William, we’re doomed! Doomed!” Smith wailed. “We’re going to perish!”

“We’re not, Doctor Smith!” Will argued. 

“We have no Jupiter 2 to protect us from the wrath of the sea or safety couches to keep us still,” Smith said then fell into despair and distraught clenching on to the makeshift paddle. “I should have stayed as the ninny asked.”

“We are going to pull through!” Will said. “We are going to make it!”

Will looked over then spotted a smaller but less taller wave coming after him.

“Oh heavens!” Was all Smith said. 

The wave crashed them with Smith’s shriek and the older man splashed into the water. 

“Doctor Smith!” Will called. back from the craft unexpectedly with a shriek. 

“Will–will—will––William!” Smith gurgled over the waves. 

The safety helmet caused him to bob up and down as he heard the boy’s shriek. 

“Come back here!” Will ordered.   
  
“My dd-d-d-d--d-d-d-dear bo-b-b-b-b-b-boy.” he squeezed his eyes shut as some of the water landed in his eyes. “HEEEELP MEEE!”

Smith waved his long arms in the air as the cold water soaked into his uniform and swept into his helmet with another wave. 

“Come back, Doctor Smith!”

His eyes spotted the warm yellow but comforting glow of the spacecraft. 

“I can’t!”

“Yes, you can! I believe in you! I know you can do it! You can do it! I can’t swim!”

“Paddle! Paddle the ship to me, my dear boy! William, paddle! Do your best!”

“I can’t, Doctor Smith! The waves are too strong and fast moving! Now is not the right time to paddle!”

 _Right._ Smith thought, _I have to weather it out_. He had to buckle in and brace himself for the journey. The boy’s figure stood out against the brightness of the space debris. He closed his eyes if only briefly with a sigh, wincing, as a wave dropped into his safety helmet. _I have to do this; alone._ He closed the helmet then swam after the craft. His head brushed against the pole and his helm smacked against the rounded ridge of the support platform. He climbed up the ladder then into Will’s waiting arms.

“Are you okay, Doctor Smith?” He could feel the boy’s hand on his arm. 

“Terrified, my dear boy!” Smith replied. 

“You’re okay.” Will said, patting on the older man’s back.

 _Or without his help,_ Smith wasn’t quite sure if this really was Will Robinson or a figment of his own mind to comfort himself. He chose the most reasonable one; a comforting hallucination. He crashed into the chair at first then started to lean forward to close the door but it was Will who closed it for him. Or the wind that did the trick.

Smith took off his helmet then dumped the water on to the floor and put it back on then kept the door to the helmet open. The older man quickly buckled himself up for safety then looked over toward the boy. 

“I hope you’ll be okay at the end of this adventure.” Smith admitted. 

Will looked toward the older man. 

“I am always going to be okay.” Will said.

Smith was pained as he stared the boy as he shook his head. 

“Because you’re not here,” Smith said. “Because you are with your family. Where you are the happiest.”

Smith relaxed in the chair as the boy began to frown. 

“No? I am not, Doctor Smith? I am with you. I am–“ he pointed toward the man’s chest. “Right here.”

Smith smiled back, tiredly, torn, sorrowfully as his eyes started to flutter close. 

“I am on Earth . . . But, it seems companionship cannot be made up for by the mind.” Smith admitted. “I miss you.” He looked at the boy admiring how real that he was. “I love you more than I had when I first left our little planet, sweet prince.”  
  
Then his head fell aside when Smith passed out as a large wave loomed over the craft preparing to crash upon it.

* * *

Will bolted up, blinking, sweat pouring down his skin then slid out of the sleeping bag. 

“What a weird dream,” Will combed through his hair then shook his head. 

Will got out of bed then slipped and landed with a loud thud. 

“Are you okay, Will?” John asked as he slid the door to the stateroom open.

Will was towered over by his concerned father. 

“What did I slip on?” Will was helped up to his feet by John. 

John looked down then swiped his finger on the floor, smelled it, then licked it. 

“Salt water.” John said. “Smells like the sea.” He looked up toward Will. “Did you go swimming last night?”

“No, sir.” Will shook his head. “Didn’t come from me. I have been tossing and turning in my bed all night from a bad dream. Nightmare. And I felt so helpless.”

“What happened in it?” John asked. 

“Doctor Smith and I were on a raging sea.” Will said. “Battling for survival.”

John’s features softened upon the child. 

“You miss him.” John remarked. 

“Yeah, I do.” Will admitted. “Can’t help but think he is in trouble and needs help.”

John put a hand on his son’s shoulder. 

“I think I may miss him.” John held his thumb and index finger close together. “A little.”

Will and John laughed together then the young boy slipped off the cot with a great deal of space between he and puddle then walked out into the courtroom as his father’s hand was on his shoulder. 

* * *

The massive wave crashed upon the pod sending it down into the water where it was caught by a water current that thrashed it forward then it bobbed up once more to the surface and crashed down below with another blow that was taller even massive compared to the last one. The waves made the craft shake from side to side with a snoring passenger inside. The cruise ship was crashed upon by the same wave that sent it falling on to its side. The pod became entrapped by a water current that send it down to the far reaches of the dark 

The pod flew down toward the ground as dents and cracks began to show in the hull pouring in fine small strands of water. The pod was sucked through a large hole as the cruise ship’s lights flickered on and off behind him in the dark blue atmosphere within the water in a spooky kind of way. The lights struggled to remain on as bodies jetted out of the falling craft and sped toward the surface fast as desperate torpedoes seeking for a reprieve.

The cruise ship fell into the current a few minutes after the pod had vanished into the dark then it followed too into the dark. The pod traveled through the wide corridor full of carvings and architecture as it swept from side to side sending the occupant from left to right. The pod flew up to a series of bright lights that illuminated the area above it then came to the surface. The pod moved down the tunnel from the surface with a certain calm as it grew still. And the cruise ship followed a few minutes later in the wide and tall passageway arising out of the water like a behemoth. 

The cruise ship went on following the craft into the dark and uncertain unknown.


	5. A new predictament

_“Doctor Smith!”_

_Smith turned his attention from the other side of the pod over the sound of crashing waves as water splattered against him then looked on spotting the young boy’s figure in the water._

_“Help!”_

_Smith’s eyes flashed open._

_“No!"_

_Smith tossed aside the improvised paddle then dove in after him as the boy vanished from his line of sight. He ducked down into the water swimming after the boy. He yanked off the safety helmet as it forced him to bobble up then ducked down into the depths of the darkness after the falling figure. He swam and swam reaching his hand out for the child with one free hand and then he was yanked back by a sudden wave in the water and watched the boy vanish from his line of vision into the darkness._

**“WILLIAM!** ” Smith screamed awake. 

Smith bolted up from the chair with a pant as sweat dripped down his skin. 

“It’s okay, Doctor Smith.” Will’s voice came beside him. “I am still here.” 

Then he looked around observing that it wasn’t as dark and storming.

“Where are we?” Smith asked. 

“I think we’re in a underwater cavern,” Will replied. 

“How long have I been out, my dear boy?”

“You have been out of it for hours.” Smith asked. 

“Hours?” Smith asked,.

“Most of the day, I reckon.” Will nodded. 

“Most of the day . . .” Smith considered.

“Uh huh.” Will said. 

“William, I am scared.” Smith admitted. 

“What kind of nightmare did you have?” Will changed the subject

“I lost you.” Smith’s voice became small. “And I couldn’t get you back. I tried, I tried, I tried—“

“What matters now is that it isn’t real.” Will said. 

“Real. . .” Smith’s voice fell small. “It felt all too real, my dear boy.”

“And we’re together so it is all better.” Will said. 

“I am hungry.”

Will unclipped the suitcase then took out two packed sandwiches. 

“You packed a lot of sandwiches, Doctor Smith.”

“Appetite for the winners of history, my dear boy,” Smith replied as he was handed the sandwich. “How long have we been in the tunnel?”

“I feel may have been in it for twelve hours. And still sailing.” Will reported as Smith took some bites out of the sandwich, “We could arrive at any moment to the belly of the cave system.”

“For our sake, I hope we do.” Smith said. “William, be a dear and check if there is a belly of the tunnel ahead of us.”

“Okay, Doctor Smith.” Will opened the door then peeked out. 

The pod was bobbling from side to side as he opened the door and looked out finding pieces of dry wood stuck between the ladder. Will got on to the platform then took a few steps forward and looked around observing that he was inside a cavern that was highlighted by some form of artificial light. He looked on ahead spotting a beach ahead of him. The tide rolled up with aloud roar and he stumbled back in and braced himself landing then closed the door behind him. Smith was eating away the sandwich with a visible tremble then looked toward his companion. 

“Brace yourself, Doctor Smith!”

Smith looked over toward the boy, chewing his meal, then looked on and his eyes widened.

“William, my dear boy, hold on!”

Smith closed his eyes as the pod was thrown off the body of water into the inside of the cavern leaving behind a trench behind it that dug into the rock leaving a trail behind. Smith’s heart was racing. Will was the first to exit the craft then observe where they had landed. Will turned toward his friend. 

“We’re okay, Doctor Smith! We didn’t land over a cliff. Just a flat and solid rock.”

Smith relaxed. 

“Bravo! Bravo!” Smith clapped his hands together then rubbed them with a grin. Smith joined the boy exiting the craft and came to his side. “I knew that we would land somewhere safe and sound!” He grinned looking down toward his companion then looked around as his eyes lost their excitement. “Where in the heavens are we?”

“It looks like we are in the Bermuda Triangle.”

“Which means we are not that far off from civilization!” Smith’s grin returned.

“And we could be very deep underwater,”

“Wait, do you mean to suggest that we have sunk?” Smith looked down toward the boy. 

“It is only speculation, Doctor Smith.”

Smith looked on. 

“So many ships, spacecraft–“ he paused as his eyes flashed open. “It’s the cruise ship that the tide crashed us into!”

“That was difficult to hold on during that part of the trip.” Will said. “Look. Doctor Smith, the tide is bringing the boat in!”

“I fail to see the room for it around here.”

“Doctor Smith, I will get your luggage! It’s coming this way!” Will bolted in then returned with the luggage. “Run!”

Smith and Will fled the craft and made a run for it as the old man clenched on to the sandwich. Smith screamed looking on toward the silent and darkened cruise ship that seemed to be massive in comparison to the rest of the ships that had been stranded in the tunnel. Will and Smith leaped over to a large boat then ducked and hid. They listened to the sound of the powerful wave and a loud crash.

Will poked his head out from behind the rock then was the first to come forward and dropped the luggage. Smith was the second to follow suit looking on. 

“William. . . “ Smith started quietly. “If we can repair that pod. . . It will only have room for one.”

“It doesn’t matter, Doctor Smith!” Will said. “Look, Doctor Smith! People!”

Smith turned his attention up toward the cruise ship then his eyes landed upon a crowd of people gathering at the top of the cruise ship. He took another bite out of his sandwich then observed the craft was leaned against several of the more sturdy ships that had refused to fall and crumble beneath it. Destroyers that were acting as a shelf for the cruise ship and it were lasting against the facts of the matter. In a couple of bites, Smith finished the sandwich then retrieved his luggage – with a full stomach– and began to asertain the scenery. 

“Hello!” 

Smith ran on toward the group. 

“I come in peace!” He waved his hand then grinned. “I am a human—“

“Are you a doctor?”

“Yes!” Smith nodded. “Doctor Zachary Smith at your service.”

“Are you a surgeon?”

“Yes.” Smith replied, this time concerned. 

“We have some wounded that need some attention. Expert attention.”

“Bring down a ladder and I shall see what I can do.” Smith said. “I will see what I can do. And–“ he looked toward his side and Will was gone. “Nothing.” he turned back up toward the caller. “What is your name, my dear sir?”

“Robert Grant!” Robert replied. 

He looked up toward the disheveled man.

“I will find you the ladder, Doctor Smith!” Robert added. 

Robert vanished below decks then Smith looked on toward the somewhat crushed pod. He looked on spotting the cavern continued on for several stadiums; going on and on and on with space and forms of transportation from different eras and alien worlds scattered about with unlimited space ahead of him. It was a grave yard of people before them. And it was very daunting. 

The ladder was thrown with a clack against the side of the cruise ship then Smith looked up. 

He began to climb up the ladder. 

Smith climbed up the ladder then was helped to the floor by Robot.

“Ah, thank you, dear sir.” Smith said. “Bring me to the patients!”

They went down toward the stairs in a rush leaving the front half of the ship behind


	6. Are you coming?

“We never anticipated the storm to be this bad.” Robert said earning a hum in return from the man beside him as they walked through the corridor. “Or for her to go into territory that made the instruments of the ship go haywire! I had never seen the instruments go off that track before, never! It was as if we went into the Bermuda Triangle. If we went into there then I wouldn’t be quite surprise, Doctor–“ 

Robert stopped then looked over his shoulder and spotted that Smith was standing in the middle of the corridor seven feet away with his eyes closed, smiling, taking in another breathe and his figure relaxed. It was also at that precise moment that Robert noticed the kind of uniform the man was in. It was different, colorful, and somewhat unusual. Smith opened his eyes and looked about the corridor as if he were admiring signs of civilization around him on the brink of tears.

“Are you coming, Doctor Smith?” Robert asked. 

Smith grinned. 

“Just admiring the tranqiulities of being aboard a product of Earthly origin.”

Robert frowned then came over to Smith’s side and grabbed him by the arm. 

“This really can’t wait, Doctor.” Robert said. “Were are you from? Cuba? Brazil? Venezuela? Africa?”

“America,”

“You don’t dress American,”

“Forgive me, I have been in space in two years.” Smith replied. “Wasn’t quite sure how much the current fashion has changed so I went with the civilian uniform of the only era that hasn’t changed much.”

“Okay,” Robert said. “Most people are eccentric after being off the grid.”

“Eeeeecceeentric?” Smith drawled. “That I am not.”

“Well, you sure sound that way to me.” Robert said. 

“You think I personally bought these clothes and decided to wear them by choice?” Smith asked, insulted. 

“Most people wear odder clothing,”

“It was a choice.” Smith admitted. “But only after it was brought to my attention regarding being trapped on a planet with the crew of the Jupiter 2 and that bubble headed booby. Two years, I was lost in space with them!” He shook his head. “Two very unhappy years.”

“The Robinsons are alive?” Robert came to a halt in his tracks staring at the older man.

“Yes, dear Robert.” Smith nodded. “They are alive.”

“I thought the report about Will appearing was something from Enquires.” Robert admitted. “A hoax.”

“Wasn’t.” Smith grimaced. “I am severely underdressed for the occasion.”

“Underdressed? You look warm as a cucumber!” Robert replied, earning a grin in return. 

“Where are we going?” Smith asked.

“To the foyer,” Robert said. “You must have a lot to tell about the Robinsons.”

“How do you feel about hearing adventures in space?”

“Willing to hear!”

“Good. I have many to tell. Quite a many.”

“You can tell us all about it after we get everyone tended to.”

“Indeed!”

“And we’re here!” The men came to a pause by the railing then Smith looked over with a notable gasp.

“Oh heavens– How did that many people stay behind? How did they survive?” Smith looked toward Robert. “All without drowning?”

“We hid in engineering. Sealed up and tight got all the pets that we could find and–it’s a miracle they survived, too!”

Smith’s eyes counted over the figures on the makeshift cots. 

“There must be a hundred people.” Smith said. 

“And dying.” Robert said, grimly. 

“Did you hang on to what you could during the thrashing?” Smith looked toward Robert. 

“Most of us.” Robert grimaced. “Took us awhile to let go and open the door.”

Smith put a hand on the side of Robert’s shoulder then gave it a good squeeze.

“You are safe, now.” Smith said. “I am a experienced psychologist. If you need to talk, after everything is settled, you will know where to find me.”

Robert looked toward the older man with a smile. 

“Thanks.” Robert said.   
  
“Do you have a sick bay?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Bring me all the equipment from the drawers that you can find and bring me it! We need to treat the wounded with the proper equipment with everything that we got!”

“Yes, sir!”

“Go!”

And Robert fled leaving the older man behind. He charged into the sick bay and slammed the door open causing it to fall with a loud bang. Robert picked up the cabinets then returned to the foyer and dropped each cabinet at a time in front of the staircase with rapid success in succession. And he was joined by the teenagers running after him and followed his example. The teenagers opened the cabinets and emptied them taking out the equipment one box at a time until nothing was left in the room except for a empty bed. 

“That is enough, kids.” Robert said. 

The teenagers panted, leaning against the railing, then one of them looked up spotting a figure in a navy blue military dress uniform with his hands linked behind his back. Smith came down the steps to the staircase. He counted the injured in his mind observing the makeshift gauze made of torn clothing decorating the wounded, the tight cords wrapped around the impromptu objects used as pressure, and across from them were the dead covered in white blankets stained in red. There were quite a few people who hadn’t survived the capsize or to the evacuation into engineering. 

The imagery of that was haunting, terrifying, heartbreaking, and painful to think that everyone else may have seen the other survivors bang against the door pleading for help. He put the image aside keeping his nerve in his slow descent. The groaning, the crying, the whimpering began to stop as each minute passed and his hand glazed down the railing. He came to the bottom then looked down to the medical sprawling equipment that was in boxes in front of the stair steps. His gaze was lifted up toward the crowd of people. 

“Never fear, Smith is here.” Smith started. 

He scanned the teenagers in front of him. 

“I need volunteers to help in the care of the injured. Raise your hands.”

Several hands were raised.

“Good. How many of you CPR-ed the victims?”

The hands remained raised. 

“Interesting. Can you handle what is outside?”

The hands did not move.   
  
“Excellent. I need you to do exactly as I say in the next hour to tend the wounds, “ then he added. “properly.” Smith raised a brow. “Clear?”

“Yes, sir!”

Smith grinned then began to order the volunteers around. The wounded were organized into groups of pods and tended to in a orderly fashion with the young adults and older adults aiding the older man. As the hours ticked by, time became a background to their bizarre situation. Smith came to the upper section of the cruise ship then grimaced. His fingers grazed along the railing as he faced the entrance of the cavern. The railing was cold to his finger tips and smooth to the touch. 

He grasped around the railing staring at the body of water that was the entrance to the cavern and the exit of it as well. It was the sky to him with the necessary precaution that was needed to keep him alive; oxygen and protection. Items that he did not have on hand. Smith looked away from the body of water toward the damaged pod that he had arrived in, tiredly, noting the damage that would take a while to repair with the correct type of metal and equipment. 

“Hello.”

Smith turned his attention upon a woman in her mid-forties. 

“Ah, hello, madame.” Smith greeted her with a small smile. “Who might you be to the crew?”

“Passenger.” Was the reply. “My name is May.”

May held her hand out. 

“Glad to meet you, May.” Smith shook her hand. “So, how was your cruise?”

“Horrible.” May cackled shaking her head. “But exciting compared to the other ones I have been on.”

“Were there anyone in the cabins?” Smith asked. “During the evacuation.”

“Everyone was on the top during the evacuation.” May replied. “Why do you ask?”

“I noticed that pieces of wood, metal, and other material were embedded inside the wounds of the survivors that I had to operate on.” Smith said.

“Some of them bunked in their rooms and closed the door during the flight into the tunnel system.” May replied. “We rescued them on the way out of the engineering deck.” She shuddered. “We started looking when we heard the first cry for help.”

“That is a very dark predicament.” Smith said. “It won’t last for long. It didn’t last long for me being in space.”

“Robert told me.” May said. “Supposed to the best day of your life, but like ours, it is the worst day.”

“No, dear May,” Smith replied. “It is the best day of my life. I am home.” He looked down toward the puddle of water. 

“I don’t know how deep we are but. . it is closer than you have been before of being home.” May put a hand on his shoulder. 

Smith lifted his attention up toward May then smiled. 

“Indeed, it is.” Smith replied. “But,” He lowered his gaze. “They don’t know I am being delayed and I don’t know how long I am going to be a underwater cavern.”

“Looks like we have got that in common.” May said. “We get to find out how they get to know and how long humans can survive in conditions like these.”

Smith looked on, haunted, distantly. _Was breaking the loop this way worth it?_ Smith looked on toward the puddle as the events that lead him into this position crossed his mind. I don’t know. He looked upon the crafts and Earthling vessels that had crashed long before the cruise ship. It was silent between them as May turned her attention off facing the features of the cavern.

“Where is the air coming from?” May wondered out loud. “If we are breathing then we must have a way out.”

Smith’s eyes sparkled, momentary, with hope and brief tears..

“A small tunnel that leads out.” Smith said. “Our savior. . . our miracle . . Our salvation.”

“Hopefully.” May said then yawned. “That can wait for when we are all awake and full of energy.”

“Full of energy.” Smith said. “Speaking of energy, do you happen to know of a cabin that is otherwise. . . unoccupied?”

“In fact, I do.” May replied. “My neighbor from across was part of the evacuation. I can bring you there if you like.”

“I would love that, my dear.” Smith replied. “First, I must retrieve my luggage.”

The duo went down the stairs vanishing from the top half of the cruise ship. The room was illuminated by pools of water that were shimmering. The shimmering highlighted the dark gray texture in blue-green lighting in parts of the expanded and long surface ahead of the damaged cruise ship. Robert looked out the cabin port hole that belonged to him now – once the captain’s cabin, now his own– staring out at what had became his domain.

From inside of the ship, the survivors were seating down into their improvised beds and resting from a long day of uncertainty. May and Smith split off into their individual cabins once reaching the area then closed their doors and went to bed. The ship became mostly silent if not for the sound of snoring that echoed through some of the cabins. And everything was mostly calm, now, for the time being. 


	7. Beneath the water rests the calm

A day passed once the operating all said and done. And the survivors awoke with aching, bruises that were fading away, and the bleakness of their situation stood out as a sore thumb. The survivors looked out from the top of the cruise ship then grimaced. They set about in retrieving junk then threw it to the ground as the minutes ticked by without being prompted to. It was done quietly as the passengers could do with the head of surgery fast asleep. They quietly went down the corridor as the older man was sleeping in. 

Within in a matter of the early hours, a improvised stairway was made with the final piece that of a well stored Christmas tree. The crew grinned at their efforts then Robert was the first to slide down the tree and came down to the landing of the area. Robert was followed shortly after by May who joined his side carrying a baseball bat and so did another woman with sportswear on by his other side carrying a steak knife. 

“I didn’t get your name, what was it?”

“Donna.”

“Okay, Donna, watch my six, May—“ Robert looked toward his newly minted friend. “Do what you do.”

“Watch your nine.” May said with a grin. “Got it.”

“Let’s move out.” Robert said. “And find ourselves a place to establish a campsite far from here.”

* * *

Smith’s entire body was aching and screaming as the bruising on his body from the pod being thrashed side to side had finally awakened. Smith lifted himself up from the bed then proceeded to wander toward the doorway reaching his fingers out for the handle of his cabin—his fingers brushed against a rounded door knob then looked down toward it as his tiresome demeanor faded and he jumped back. The events of what had lead him to this position flashed across his mind. 

It had been real. It wasn’t a dream. He was home for the first time in many years as he guided himself over to a chair then sat down into the nearest chair and started to cry, quietly. He was that way for several minutes at a time until the reality of it all lost all its emotional tinge. He wiped the tears off with his handkerchief then lowered his head with a sigh as he lifted his attention up toward the ceiling. 

“I am home.”

It was a alien word that was surreal to say it. A word that wasn’t quite familiar to him. A word that he had anticipated of never saying it being back there again. 

“I am home.”

He had the rest of his life to enjoy the luxury of being back. 

“I am home!” Smith approached the door of the cabin. “Home!”

Yet, it didn't feel like he were home. It didn't stir the joy, the glee, the excitement that he had imagined; just a empty word.

"Home! Zachary! Right where you have wanted to be for two years!"

Smith opened the window then waved his hand out to determine the weather – the ninny would have provided me a more easier way of determining the weather – then experienced certain warmth instead of anticipated coldness. Once that was done, he went toward the closet with steps of caution and trepidation. 

“Please have—“ Smith prayed to himself as he swung the door open.

Smith grinned at the closet full of vacation wear featuring short sleeved uniforms and khakis. 

“Suitable clothing for this occasion!”

Smith stripped out of the military clothing then changed into the luxury vacation wear.


End file.
